Oblivious
by RemusLupin46
Summary: What would happen if Shiro, Sam, and Sirius joined on the orignal Digidesteneds adventure? Romance? Fighting? Matt Ishida X OC. Warning: Rated M for language and adult themes in later chapters.  Matt Ishida love story *****ABANDONED********
1. Chapter 1

Oblivious: Chapter One

An unusually short girl with dark brown hair sat at the trunk of a tall tree her hair shadowing her eyes. Her black shirt with orange flames stood out against the green grass slowly rising and falling as she slept, camo cargo pants hanging baggily around her legs. Shiro Kamiya stretched, yawned and gazed upward toward her older twin brother Tai Kamiya with her bright green eyes. He was leaning backwards his huge mob of brown hair sticking out around his goggles, although it stuck out even when he had his goggles off, his blue shirt blowing slightly in the breeze.

As she watched Tai sat up looking towards the sky, it was only when he did this that Shiro noticed that the sky had changed from a beautiful light blue to a dark grey that covered the sky. Tai leaned forward reaching out with his gloved hand to catch something, soon after he had grabbed whatever it was Shiro felt something cold land on her face and melt. Tai looked down at his twin and leapt down from the branch he had been napping in. More snow began to fall faster and faster quickly becoming a blizzard.

"It's SNOWING in JULY!" Shiro gasp as Tai landed on the ground next to her.

"Oh shut up and let's get up to the shed."

Shiro frowned and stuck out her tongue at her twin; he just rolled his eyes and began sprinting up to the shed. She jumped and quickly followed him brushing snow off of her shoulders. When they reached the wooden shed Tai opened the door to reveal seven other teens and one child.

There was Sora who was a nice girl with auburn hair, but you wouldn't know that if you hadn't known her long as she is always wearing a hat. Honestly she is rather demanding why Tai has a crush on her no one knows.

Joe was sitting in the corner running though a bag of First-Aid supplies for the tenth time. Man, that kid is such a baby it's almost hard to imagine that the kid is a whole year older than the rest of us. He is the only kid that would WANT to go to summer school instead of a camp.

TK was younger than the rest of the kids, but he was pretty cool he was rather amusing sometimes too. He is a little dorky sometime, but that's okay TK is a fun little kid to hang with; he reminded Shiro of her little sister Kari.

Matt was TK's older brother, he was a really good musician and was also classified as "The cool kid"

Mimi was a diva she always got what she wanted and complained when she didn't. Mimi always got on Shiro's nerves with her 'Pink this and her pink that' she always wanted everything if she thought it looked nice enough.

Our personal computer nerd, Izzy, he is a nice kid, but he doesn't know how to interact with people very well. Everyone was positive that he knew more about computers than human interactions.

Shiro's twin brother Tai is a nice enough kid; too bad he has more hot air in his head than a hot air balloon on the Fourth of July. He is probably the best at soccer; Tai can beat almost anyone in a game of soccer.

Sam was Shiro's best friend and probably the only person who Shiro trusts more than her brother. Her light brown hair was almost always being invaded by her boyfriend Sirius.

Sirius was an extraordinarily tall boy who happened to like making comments about Shiro's smaller stature. He played many sports and was very well coordinated with his hands making him rather deadly in a fist fight.

Shiro groaned as Sirius came over and placed his elbow on her head, his grey eyes glanced down at her from his tall form. Sam rolled her eyes knowing exactly where this was going and sat down to watch the show, Tai however sensing the impending doom backed away swiftly from his sister.

"So, how is the weather down there midget?" Sirius scoffed looking at his reflection in the snow covered window.

"Now Sirius, who the hell are you calling midget?" Shiro asked attempting to stay calm, although her voice shook a little bit with anger.

"Well I thought that was obvious Shorty. You."

All self control gone Shiro leaped at Sirius using all 96 pounds in her body to push him out the door and into the snow, luckily the snow had slowed down to just a few flakes. Shiro pushed him into the snow and piled the cold white flakes onto his face, this achieved just the reaction that she was looking for as his head shot out from under the freezing cold slush.

"Holy Mother of Merlin that's cold!" Sirius gasped letting his British side swear for him.

Shiro rolled off him laughing and fell backwards into the fluff, her spiky brown hair getting clumped with snow. Sam walked out to Sirius and looked at him as he tried to get all the snow off of his face; she sat next to him and helped to remove the slush.

As the others began to slowly make their way out of the shed Shiro scooped up a snow and started to pack it into a snowball. She wound up and took aim as her Onii-Chan walked out of the shed stepping into the snow…

"FIRE!" Shiro yelled as she launched the snow at her twin.

Tai ducked using his soccer skills and laughed at Shiro's terrible accuracy, that was until he saw her face, she was horror struck. He slowly turned around and saw Matt fuming behind him, snow slowly falling from his face. Shiro lifted her arm and pointed at Tai her face still shocked, but now she was quite plainly trying to hide a laugh. Matt lunged at Tai forcing him into the snow, Shiro laughed and turned away, but that was all she needed for Tai to push Matt in her direction.

Matt crashed right into Shiro his significantly larger form taking her to the ground easily. She landed face down in the snow unknowing who had landed on her at the time; her arms were stretched out in front of her.

"Mpfkay, ufkan lemma umpf mnow" (Okay, You can let me up now.) Shiro mumbled into the snow.

Matt blushed slightly and clambered off of Shiro who felling the weight lift pushed herself off of the ground. She shook her head removing a pile of snow from herself, her hair bounding right back into its usual shaggy style. When Shiro looked up at Matt though she noticed that he was staring above her at the sky, she turned around only for her mouth to drop open. Brilliantly vivid lights danced across the sky, colors flashing every which way. She heard the kids from down further on the hill mummer about it being the Aurora, but Izzy quickly killed that thought by saying they were too far south.

Shiro was staring at the lights like she was in a trance; she couldn't tear her eyes away from the lights that gracefully light the cloudy sky. When suddenly someone grabbed your wrist and dragged you away and right back into the snow…

"You idiot you almost got killed by a falling meteorite, what were you doing staring at the lights?" Matt asked rather harshly.

Shiro shook her head and looked at Matt who was lying next to her with his arm around her waist.

"I don't know…. Now could you let me up? Again?" She asked rather monotone on the last word. Tai sent a small glare at Matt who quickly relinquished his grip on Shiro's waist. As Shiro muttered thank you and stood up ten small devices rose from the ground, all the kids reached out to grab the small object as it floated in front of their faces. Shiro was glancing at hers for a moment when Sora suddenly let out a loud yelp.

"Look out!" Her voice split the night air.

"TIDAL WAVE!" Tai and Shiro yelled in unison.

~~~~ Digital World ~~~~~

Shiro slowly opened her brilliant green eyes and gazed at the sky, she sat up noting the fact that she was alone in some sort of weird tropical rain forest. Or at least she thought she was alone, Shiro looked her left and almost jumped out of her skin. A small cobalt blue sphere was sitting next to her with two electric blue tails waving behind it blinking large amber eyes up at her.

"Hi Shiro, I'm Cruliemon your partner!" The small head said as it bounced up and down.

"Wai-What? How did you know my name? While were asking questions what are you?"

"Why wouldn't I know your name we are going to be friends forever, and I'm a Digimon short for Digital Monster!" Cruliemon waved her tails happily and leaped up onto Shiro's lap as she spoke.

Shiro reached down and placed her hand upon Cruliemon's head stroking it calmly. To her surprise the small bouncing head pressed up against her hand, Shiro noted how soft the fur was on Cruliemon's head. She was running her hand along the in-training Digimon's head when she realized that she should probably go find her brother and the others. Shiro stood up and looked around trying to figure out where the hell she was.

"What are you looking for Shiro?" Cruliemon asked her amber eyes looked at Shiro inquisitively.

"My twin brother, Tai Kamiya and all the other kids I came here with." She answered and began to walk into the ferns on the right hand side of the clearing.

They had gone no farther than a few steps when a loud roar ripped the silent air, Shiro glanced into the woods and started running in the direction that the sound had come from. Cruliemon bounded after her unquestioningly following her new found friend, and partner.

When they reached the edge of the trees Shiro gasped at what was going on in front of her, all of her friends were facing off against a large red bug monster thingy. What shocked her almost as much is that everyone had small bouncing heads near them that were attempting to ward off the large monster bug.

"That's Kuwagamon he is a mean Digimon that picks on smaller Digimon that can't defend themselves."

Shiro balled her fists, picked up a small stone and chucked it at the Digimon. Kuwagamon turned its attention to Shiro for a moment giving the others the chance they needed; one of the small heads leapt forward and yelled for the others to attack. Cruliemon had stepped in front of Shiro and also sprang forward on the others command. She had been halfway through the air, mid leap, when a bright light came down from the sky and hit her.

-Cruliemon digivolve to Toramon- (Shiro)

-Koromon digivolve to Agumon- (Tai)

-Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon- (Matt)

-Sukimon digivolve to Fennicmon- (Sam)

-Bersimon digivolve to Nightmon- (Sirius)

-Tokomon digivolve to Patamon- (TK)

-Yokomon digivolve to Biomon- (Sora)

-Bakumon digivolve to Gomamon- (Joe)

-Multimon digivolve to Tentomon- (Izzy)

-Tanamon digivolve to Palmon- (Mimi)

"Shimmering Fang"

"Pepper Breath"

"Blue Blaster"

"Thunder Strike"

"Black Vail" (A/N: See what I did there?)

"Bubble Boom"

"Spiral Twister"

"Marching Fishes"

"Super Shocker"

"Poison Ivy"

Shiro watched in awe as the newly digivolved Digimon returned to their partners after getting rid of Kuwagamon. Cruliemon- Toramon padded up to Shiro, she had changed form she looked different than she had a moment ago. Toramon was a navy blue tiger cub with dark silver stripes, her hind quarters were topped with two vicious looking blades, and her two tails were longer with light blue spots.

"You were awesome Crulie- I mean Toramon! You're really strong!" Shiro complimented her friend.

"Come on lets go see how the others are." She said still grinning at your praise.

When they got over to the others everyone was re-meeting their Digimon after they digivolved to their rookie forms. Shiro grinned at Toramon who snickered as TK ran around and hugged Patamon, when they got over to Sam and Sirius the two were crouched side by side examining their rookie level Digimon. Sam was staring at Fennicmon who was a dark grey fox with bright gold lightning bolt shaped stripes all over its body. Sirius had a pure black dog with light blue eyes, and one white half-moon marking resting on his shoulders; Shiro assumed that this was Nightmon.

"Hi Sam, Sirius."

"Hey Shiro." They answered.

Shiro was about to open her mouth and ask her friends a question when the ground shook and a roar similar to the one she had heard earlier echoed from nearby. Of course it was nearer than she had wanted to believe, another Kuwagamon had appeared and dug its pincers into the Cliffside causing the whole thing to break away from the land and drop into the river below. Shiro grabbed Toramon as they began to fall and held her close, as she grabbed her Digimon she heard Gomamon, Joes Digimon, yelling.

"Marching Fishes!" The little white Digimon yelled causing several fish to rise to the surface of the river creating a raft type object.

Shiro twisted so that her body would absorb the impact, unfortunately she didn't know that the fish would be bouncy. Twisting only caused her to bounce herself, as she hit the fish Toramon jumped out of her arms and attempted to grab Shiro's shirt in order to stop her from bouncing. Toramon snapped her jaws shut just as she had fallen out of her reach, and right on to Matt who was just sitting up.

"Umpf" Matt groaned at Shiro landed on top of him knocking the wind out of him.

She quickly jumped off Matt and reached out a hand to help him up, which he took and Shiro pulled him to his feet apologizing several times face tinted red. Matt just nodded and turned the other way to hide his face which was a light pink as he talked to Gabumon.

"Sorry 'bout that Matt" Shiro murmured.

She went to sit in-between Tai and Sam, the two of them leaned forward and grinned at her. Sam who was on Shiro's right leaned in and nudged her with an elbow Sam's eyes flickered teasingly from Matt to Shiro. Noticing what her friend was hinting at Shiro leaned backwards and punched Sam in the shoulder, who crawled behind Sirius and grinned from behind his large torso. Fennicmon just sighed and sat down next to Nightmon watching the scene unfold as Tai grabbed the collar of his sister's shirt and held her back.

When they reached the shore Toramon was curled around Shiro's neck her double tails hanging like a scarf from the young girls shoulders. Everyone started arguing about what to do, not enjoying the decision making Shiro began to climb the hillside and look over the tree tops. When she gazed across the trees she saw a wide vivid blue expanse of water, she knew that either that was a huge lake or an ocean.

"Oi, guys there is an ocean over there!" Shiro called sliding down the hill.

She ran over to Sirius and leaped up onto his back clambering onto his shoulders. Shiro pulled herself up till she was sitting on Sirius piggy back style; she pointed in the direction of the beach and acted like she was holding a lance.

"Onward my steed!" Shiro called thrusting her imaginary lance into the air.

Sirius just grinned and grabbed the arm that Shiro had thrown into the air; he gave her arm a little tug to give the smaller girl a little bit of warning. With a quick yank on her arm he pulled her off his back and flipped her on to the ground, as he did Toramon leaped off of her shoulders and landed next to her partner as Shiro hit the dirt. She let out an airy 'Umpf' as she hit the ground but otherwise didn't move, Shiro watched as Sam clambered on to Sirius unnaturally tall form and grinned down at her friend.

"Sorry Midget, hope I di-"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT COULD STEP ON HER!" Shiro ranted a tick mark appearing on the brunettes' forehead.

"Chill out there Shiro, you know Sirius's sexy shoulders are reserved for me" Sam said snickering.

Still laying where Sirius had dropped her Shiro did the most mature thing she could think of: she stuck her tongue out at the pair of them. Sam rolled her eyes and Sirius just gave Shiro an amused look and turned to follow the group, jogging to catch up as the others were already halfway over the hill. Shiro began to sit up but found a brown glove outstretched and open in her way, Matt had reached out a hand to help Shiro up. She gladly took it as he helped her to her feet; Shiro bent over and dusted the dirt off of her legs and arms.

"You're so nice bro." TK smiled at his older brother.

"Ha-ha, yeah thanks Matt." Shiro said as Matt turned slightly red.

She figured that he was blushing from embarrassment from what his brother had said to him so she didn't read too much into the action. He just nodded and started walking after the others TK, Patamon, and Gabumon following close behind him as the followed the others. Shiro looked at the riverside and then to Toramon who had sat and watched the scene silently. Her bright amber eyes' following Shiro's every move, and then she stood up and leapt on to her partners shoulders.

"You like Matt don't you Shiro?" Toramon said as she got comfortable on her friends shoulders.

Shiro blushed and jumped causing Toramon to lose her grip and fall off.

"W-what? No of course I don't!"

"Ah, but it's written in your face right now"

"Get back here I do not like him!"

Toramon just laughing and ran on ahead her four legs giving her better leverage and a quick escape from her flustered friend. Shiro ran after Toramon all the way to the beach, when they reached the edge of the grass she finally stopped running and gave up. The two friends looked over to their friends who were just clambering out of phone booths, by the time that Shiro and Toramon had walked across the beach the gang was attempting to separate the food. Noticing that her twin was eating and the rumbling of her own stomach urged Shiro to go sit by Tai and steal some of his food.

"Hey, Agumon can I have some?" Toramon asked looking at the crackers Agumon was eating.

The small Dino-Digimon nodded and passed Toramon a stack of crackers; she sat down causing the blades on her hip to stick out in a funny way that cause Shiro and Tai to almost choke on their food. Hearing the choking noises and the crunching off food Joe turned around and noticed the four of you snacking on your food.

"And what do you think you two are doing?" Joe asked glaring at the twins.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining" Tai and Shiro murmured in unison.

"You people make me crazy!"

The twins snickered and continued to munch on the food that they had pulled aside from the bag of supplies. Toramon and Agumon began fighting over who got the last rice cake until Shiro snapped it in half sighing and gave half to each Digimon. Toramon snatched hers out of Shiro's mouth with her jaws revealing the sharp canines that reside in her small muzzle. Next thing anyone knew Gomamon was tossed out of the water by a huge jet of water, and similar jets were rocketing up through the ground tossing the telephone booths into the sky. A huge grey shell appeared out the sand with a pink thingy appearing from underneath its shell.

"What the hell is that?" Sirius yelled.

"That's Shellmon, a Digimon that gets mad for no reason." Nightmons deep voice answered his partner.

Joe started to climb the Cliffside yelling for everyone to follow him, only problem was that Shellmon spotted him attempting to climb the cliff and shot a jet of water at the poor kid knocking him off of the rocky surface and back onto the beach. Shellmon then turned on the rest of the kids and began blasting them with similar jets of water, as each kid was hit they were blasted into the rocks behind them. Sirius leapt forward to grab Sam as she was hit by the spray of water catching her expertly within his arms. Shiro sprinted forward to grab TK as Matt was too far away to protect the younger boy from the powerful spray.

"Shimmering Fang!"

"Pepper Breath!"

As the other Digimon attempted to attack Shellmon all they got was a failed attack, while Toramon and Agumon continued to attack. After realizing that the other Digimon couldn't attack Tai and Shiro cheered louder for their Digimon convincing them to do their best.

"Tai give me a distraction!" Agumon yelled to Tai.

Nodding both Tai and Shiro sprinted out into the battle area and attempted to distract the large Digimon.

"Hey Shellmon, ugly, over here!" Tai yelled waving his arms to get Shellmon's attention.

"Oi, Fish Breath your mom called she wants her shell back!" Shiro failed at coming up with a creative insult for the Digimon.

Shellmon just knocked the rookie level Digimon off to the side and then grabbed Shiro and Tai in his creepy green tentacle hair things. Shiro felt her chest being crushed; she was unable to breath as the hair tightened and began to squeeze again. Agumon and Toramon ran forward in an attempt to save their partners, Shellmon stepped on Agumon and swatted Toramon to the side with a swing of its head causing the pain to double in Shiro and Tai's bodies.

"Agumon!"

"Toramon!"

After hearing their friends calling for their help with their pained breath, a light blasted down and engulfed the two Digimon, who were now desperate.

-Agumon digivolve to Greymon-

-Toramon digivolve to Terasimon-

As the light faded it revealed to larger champion level Digimon who were ready to save their friends. Greymon, a large orange dinosaur with blue stripes and a brown head thing, charged forward and rammed into Shellmon causing him to lose his balance. Terasimon, a medium sized navy blue tiger with silver stripes, a metal cuff around her right paw, blades for claws, and a huge hooked blade on her muzzle, leapt forward and knocked Shiro and Tai free from Shellmon's grip.

Shiro rolled across the ground and hit her head on something hard causing start to appear in her eyes. Looking up she saw an all too familiar blond head, Matt had a hand on his head and was rubbing slightly with one eye closed.

'Why? Why am I ALWAYS falling on Matt?' Shiro yelled at herself while pulling herself off of the boy, and bowing in apology.

Shiro turned around and saw Greymon and Terasimon closing in on Shellmon who looked wounded and in pain. Greymon charged and picked up the pink Digimon tossing it into the air.

"Finish it!" Tai and Shiro yelled to their Digimon.

"Nova Blast!" "Sapphire Claw!"

Greymon shot a huge blast of fire at Shellmon causing it to be blasted backward, but before it could go far Terasimon leapt off of Greymon's head and as her claws shone a blue aura slashed at the Digimon causing it to rocket back into the ocean with the force of the hit. Shiro ran up to Terasimon who was di-digivoving back into Toramon, she flung her arms around the small tiger's neck and pressed her face into the cobalt fur.

"You were amazing Toramon, Thank you so much for saving me!"

Toramon raised her head and basked in the praise that Shiro had given her, her blue fur fluffed up to make herself look bigger and stronger.

"Anytime Shiro, after all you are my best friend."

"And we always will be Toramon."

**A/N: Alright, thanks for reading the first chapter of Oblivious a Matt Ishida love story. I only have about 3/4ths of chapter two done, plus the fact that I don't get the chance to get on the computer much while I'm on vacation. I'll try to finish writing chapter two tonight and I'll TRY to type more tomorrow but I doubt it. Thanks for reading, I know my grammar isn't all that great, but it has gotten better after 9****th**** grade essays. (Is it bad that I put more effort into this than I did any of my essays this year?) Well thanks again, review if you want to, I would appreciate it, but you don't have to. **


	2. Chapter 2

Oblivious: Chapter two

Shiro sat by Toramon, Sora, and Biomon watching silently as the other members of the gang arguing about what they should do. Most everyone was convinced that they should leave and find somewhere safer to stay for the night incase Shellmon came back. Shiro sighed and leaned back on her hands watching the clouds lazily drifting across the sky, her spiky brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Shiro, What is your view?" Tai asked as he walked up to his twin.

"Well, it would be safer to move on, as we don't know if Shellmon will comeback, yet at the same time we don't know what is waiting in another area… Hell lets have an adventure" Shiro stood up, Toramon leaping to her paws and bounded across the sand toward the forest.

"Let's go through here!"

Everyone just shrugged and followed the small blue tiger Digimon, Shiro caught up to her friend and they slowed down allowing Tai and Agumon to take the lead.

"Hey, Shiro what do you do in the human world?" Toramon asked her head tipped on its side.

"Well, I go to school, that's a place where you learn things every day."

"That sounds boring, isn't it more fun here with us?"

"Haha, that's not all I do Toramon, I'm a video game nerd; which means that I play games on a TV a lot. I also hang out with my friends a lot…" Shiro trailed off…

"Who do you hang out with?"

"Well my best friends: Sam, Sirius, Kyle, and a couple others…"

Toramon nodded and left Shiro to think about the friends she had left behind, and all the things she had left. She reached into her pocket just to make sure her sketchbook was there, Shiro never showed anyone her pictures, and yet she didn't go anywhere without it. Comforted by the fact that it was still safely in her pocket, the brown haired tomboy continued to walk in silence. Unknown to Shiro or Toramon Matt had been listening intently to their conversation, as he walked behind the two.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall, and we're nowhere near one!" Mimi complained her voice rising to wail.

"Mimi stop whining…" Tai groaned as he walked past the girl.

Shiro growled slightly as she glared at the diva, Toramon glanced at Shiro when she heard the rather animal like sound emit from her friend.

"Why don't you take your shoes off then Mimi?" Agumon asked the girl.

"And get dirt on my feet?" Mimi exclaimed shocked.

Shiro rolled her eyes and ran past her brother, and Digimon sprinting in the direction that they were headed in. Sam glanced at Sirius who shrugged and looked at Nightmon, the black dog Digimon just snored on Sirius's shoulders. Toramon bounded after Shiro her strong hind legs quickly allowing her to catch up to the short girl. When the blue Digimon caught up to her friend Shiro was standing on the edge of a lake staring into the water, green eyes reflected clearly in the glassy surface.

"It's beautiful isn't it Shiro? … Shiro?" Toramon asked as her partner didn't respond.

"Yeah. It is." Shiro shook herself and answered her friend.

Toramon nodded and felt better as she saw Shiro grinning at the water and watching the sun as it began to set on the water. The orange light shone off the lake and cast its light on the trees causing the land to glow in orange light. The rest of the gang arrived soon after Shiro had lain' down on the ground and watched the sunset reflect on the world around her.

"Get out of the dirt you lazy ass we need to figure out what we are going to do now that we are here." Sam said as she dragged her friend off of the ground.

"Uhhg you're so mean Sam… I was so comfortable!" Shiro fake whined grinning and cuffing her friend over the head.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight, at least" Biomon said as she floated in the air next to Sora.

"Yeah, I love camping!" Sora said smiling at the pink bird Digimon.

"If I won't walk in dirt what makes you guys think I'm going to sleep in it?" Mimi complained

"Show us the hotel Mimi!" Sam and Shiro said reaching out their hands as if to take a room key from an attendant.

Sirius rolled his eyes, leaned down, and stretched his arms around Sam's waist resting his head on her shoulder whispering calming words into his girlfriend's ear. Sam turned around and hugged Sirius grinning whispering a thanks.

"Yo, Love birds check that out!" Tai said pointing out the small rock island.

On the island a trolley car had appeared without warning, its light flickering on and revealing the safe haven for nine tired teenagers and one whipped child. Everyone turned and ran to the island Tai and Izzy in the lead; they leapt into the car after sliding open one of the doors. Shiro climbed though the door and looked up and down the empty car.

"What the bloody hell, there isn't a single soul in here!" She frowned.

Toramon looked up at her partner and climbed into the seat at the front, large blue paws placed on the control panel. As the other children clambered onto the trolley and commented on the empty state; Toramon's large paws accidentally hit one of the buttons up front causing the car to start beeping. Shiro nearly jumped out of her skin as the lights flashed and a harsh horn began to sound.

"It's just the siren." Matt grinned at the way the small girl had leapt into the air after being startled.

Shiro blushed and shoved him with her shoulder as the siren was silenced.

"Shut up Matt, I was startled that's all"

"Obviously"

"Oh just shut up"

He just rolled his eyes still grinning and walked out of the trolley following the other kids that had already left the car. Shiro climbed out after him calling Toramon out from the front, the small blue tiger bounded out of the seat and landed on Shiro forcing her to the ground seconds after leaving the car.

"Can we eat now?" Tentomon asked his stomach growling.

"That's right I forgot…" Tai said grinning.

Shiro reached up and smacked her twin upside the head causing his goggles to fall off.

"You, Twin to Shiro Kamiya, the forever hungry TAI KAMIYA FORGOT about FOOD?" Shiro asked sarcastically snickering at her brother as he floundered for his goggles.

Over the laughter of all the other children Shiro herd that of Matt Ishida the loudest, her face tinted faint pink at the thought of him laughing at her outburst. Shaking her head she returned to her twin and helped him up after finding his goggles and wagged her finger seriously, if you'll mind the comment Sirius, in her brother's face.

"Shiro, Matt, and I will make some fishing poles with the string I have, and some sticks. Sam and Sirius you two can go find fire wood, if you could also find some rocks to keep the fire in-check that would be nice. Sora, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi if you would take all the Digimon and go find some fruit to eat that would work out perfectly" Tai finished his leader rant with a faint huff of authority.

"Yes, Caption Obvious! I have only one problem, Sir!" Shiro said as she leapt to mock salute, yet insulting her brother at the same time.

"And what might that be Shiro?" Tai rolled his eyes ignoring his sisters 'idiot' comment.

"I wasn't with you and Dad when he took you camping, I don't know how to fish…" She trailed off feeling rather pathetic.

"I'll teach you!" Matt volunteered instantly; he blushed slightly when he realized how eager he had been to mentor Shiro.

"OK!" She said green eyes lighting up at learning how to fish, or was it the boy who had offered to teach her that made her so pleased.

'Damn, I'm so confused… Was Toramon right? Do I like Matt?' Shiro asked herself as she slipped off into la-la land.

"Digi-Earth to Shiro, we were going to go teach you how to fish right?" Matt asked waving his gloved hand in her face.

Shaking her head and turning a little red at how close he was Shiro took a quick step back and almost fell into the lake. Toramon leapt forward but Matt had grabbed her hand and pulled her back closer to him before the blue Digimon could reach her.

"Alright, so let's go get some sticks right?" Shiro said turning away from Matt as quickly as she could to hide the blush that risen to her cheeks.

"Yeah…" Matt said. 'Does she not like me? She stepped away from me, and then she looked away so fast… why?' He questioned himself as he followed the brown haired girl to the edge of the woods were the picked up promising sticks.

After Matt had helped Shiro make her own fishing pole they walked to the edge of the lake and looked in. She grabbed the pole and held it awkwardly; Matt reached around her with his long arms and moved her wrists till they were placed correctly upon the pole's wooden hilt. It took them a moment to realize that Matt still had his larger hands clasped around Shiro's smaller ones.

"SIRIUS, SAM that is NOT how you collect firewood!" They heard Tai's yell from around the lake.

Matt used the distraction to pull away from Shiro and look around in the direction that Tai was yelling in. Shiro's jaw dropped at what she saw: Sirius had Sam pressed up against a tree and his right hand had pinned her arms above her head. Sam grinned at Tai, not caring what he yelled at them, and leaned forward pressing her lips to Sirius's. Shiro quickly turned away blushing quite profusely, unknown to her Matt had turned away to a second later and looked at her only to see her unusually interesting in the growing grass. After that little distraction the fishing journey went rather well, Shiro caught one medium sized fish, it took her a moment to figure out how to get the hook out, but she took the fish off the line and picked it up in triumph.

Once everyone had eaten a few of the boys, mainly Tai and Matt, were arguing about who would take first watch, and some other pointless stuff. Shiro sighed and stepped in standing on her tippy toes to swat Matt over the head; turning to her brother she smacked him too.

"I'll take first watch, and then Tai can take over after that, Matt will be after him, finally Joe will top it off. Got it?" Shiro said her green eyes un-characteristically serious.

The three boys nodded at the girl, it was rather amusing actually; three boys, two of them about a half-foot taller than her, were taking order from a small girl.

Shiro had been sitting outside by the fire for a few minutes Toramon purring contentedly while curled next to her friend.

"Well, I don't normally fall asleep until later in the night anyways so I figured that it would be perfect if I could stop the fighting and take the first watch." Shiro said gazing up at the stars, they reflected in her green gaze as she tried to figure out where the hell they were.

The two friends sat by the fire silently watching the lake and shore for any signs of hostile Digimon for about 8 minutes when they heard the door to the trolley slide open. Shiro leapt to her feet spinning on the balls of her feet to face whatever had managed to get past her and Toramon. She came face to face with Matt who blinked eyes wide as Shiro's fist had stopped about two inches from his nose.

"Oh, it's just you sorry Matt." She said as she turned around and sat by the fire again.

Out of the corner of her eye Shiro watched Matt glance at her then walk across the stone bridge onto the shore. She watched as he sat down and pulled something that glinted gold out of his pocket and placed it to his mouth. The beautiful sound that emanated from Matt's harmonica urged Shiro to go closer to the blond.

"Keep an eye on things here, okay Toramon?"

"You can count on me Shiro!"

She nodded and stood up, Shiro crossed the bridge as silently as she could slowly making her way into the shadows of the trees to listen to Matt play the harmonica. The sound was so soothing Shiro almost believed that she could fall asleep there listening to him blowing those notes into the instrument.

"What a beautiful sound!" Gabumon said walking up to Matt.

"Gabumon is right, you are really talented!" Shiro smiled kindly as she walked up and sat on the other side to Matt.

Matt's head whipped around as Shiro spoke, like he was checking to see if he hadn't imagined the sound, a light pink tinted his cheeks when he saw the small girl sitting next to him.

"Please continue, that song was so beautiful"

He smiled and placed the harmonica back to his lips returning to the song he had been playing. Shiro sighed at the music, it was so soft and sweet, she felt her eye lids beginning to droop obscuring her green eyes. She leaned in resting her head on Matt's shoulder her eyes closed completely, she was pressed against his side her arms resting on her knees. Gabumon snickered at Matt when he noticed the young boys blush.

"Does Matt like Shiro?" The dog like Digimon asked almost a little accusingly.

Matt blushed placing his harmonica back into his pocket, making sure it was securely place within a buttoned pocket.

"Shut up Gabumon"

"So you do!"

Matt just glared at the Digimon his face growing warmer as the girl on his shoulder shifted slightly. He turned and looked away from Shiro in an attempt to reduce the heat in his face; however he didn't need an excuse for a couple of seconds later a huge roar sounded from the island.

Shiro's head shot up from his shoulder her green eyes wide and fearful as she watched the island break away from the mainland. A large sea-green Digimon with a tan underside rose from the water bellowing in rage. Fear struck Shiro's heart as she thought of the Digimon preying on her sleeping twin; she ran to the edge of the land and sprang head first into the water. She stuck out at the water pulling herself as fast as she could through the water, she heard Matt leap into the water a moment later, but she ignored it and swam faster trying to get to the island.

Reaching the island Shiro turned around to pull Matt up onto the island when TK slipped on the mossy rocks and fell into the water. She leaped back into the freezing water and grabbed TK before he could slip under the water.

"Shiro, get yourself and TK to the island ill distract him." Matt called to her before swimming away from the island.

"Over her you overgrown water lizard!" Matt yelled trying to get the sea-dragons attention.

Shiro turned away and began swimming back toward the island; they had drifted rather far in the last few moments so it took her a while to get there while carrying TK. When she reached the island she braced herself against the rock and let herself be a step as TK climbed high enough for the others, who had moved to the edge to help Shiro and TK, to pull the young child up. Suddenly the sounds of a Digimon digivoving reached Shiro's ears.

-Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon-

Shiro clung to the rock as TK used her shoulder to reach the top of the cliff, as he did she turned and saw a large blue and white wolf free Matt from the Sea dragons grip. Her heart leapt into her thought when she realized that he had been captured by the vicious Digimon. When suddenly a wave of energy from the two fighting Digimon blasted through the water knocking Shiro of the rock. Joe grabbed TK and pulled him up as Shiro fell off the rock and back into the water.

She tried to pull herself through the water, but every time she tried another blast of energy just knocked her deeper into the water. After a couple seconds the energy waves stopped coming, it was almost too late though Shiro's small lungs couldn't hold as much air as a larger person. Shiro gasped and let out a stream of bubbles as she fought for to reach the water's surface, her lungs were straining for air as she finally reached the surface and grabbed the rock. Everyone was looking around the edges of the island waiting for her to resurface when she coughed up water and almost lost her grip.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Shiro heard Izzy's voice ask.

"I found her!" Sora yelled as she looked over the cliff and saw Shiro hanging to the rock for dear life.

Shiro didn't resist the help, she was too weak to anyway and let someone pull her up onto dry land. Her normally spiky brown hair was plastered to her head as she shivered and rolled over onto all fours. Shiro's body shook with cold, but as soon as she got her shakes under control she looked up.

"Is TK okay? And Matt?"

"I'm fine Shiro, thanks you though." TK said bending down with Patamon sitting on his head.

"I'm okay too." Matt said attempting to hide his concern for the small brunette.

Sam walked up to Shiro as the small girl slumped back onto the ground with a breath of relief; Sam reached down and placed her hand on her friends back. Toramon bounded over and nuzzled Shiro's face, who answered with a faint laugh when the cobalt Digimon licked her face.

"She'll be fine, she's taken worse." Sam said obviously not worried for her friend.

Sirius just nodded agreeing with his girlfriend as they looked at Shiro sleeping on the ground.

"Should we move her to the trolley?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, do you want to carry her Matt?" Sam asked grinning as Matt blushed.

"NO! Sirius will carry her." Tai said glaring at Matt, and standing in between his sister and the blond haired teen.

Sirius blinked in confusion, but when Tai glared at him the tall black haired boy leaned down and picked up his friend. He easily picked up her small form carrying her to the car, Sam following close behind with TK, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe trekking after them. Matt turned to Tai glaring at the brown haired boy.

"Why wouldn't you let me carry her?"

"Because it's obvious you like her, and I don't want you hitting on my sister! She's been though a lot and I don't want to see her hurt again." Tai said getting right up into Matt's face.

"Wait what?"

"When Shiro was young we were playing outside and she saw two adults fighting right in front of their child. That bugged her and she instantly befriended the boy that was watching his parents fighting, they became some of the best friends. Some guy dated her last year who beat her when she did something wrong; he broke her arm and cut her stomach with a knife one day. She had to go to a hospital and ever since she has been different. If you so much as hurt the grass she walks on I swear you will wish you had never meet us." Tai snarled the last few sentences before spinning around and walking up to the trolley where Agumon was waiting for him.

Matt stood there in the moonlight watching the light shimmer on the waves, his blond hair blowing in the wind, and his blue eyes still shocked at what Tai had told him.

**A/N: Alrighty, THANK you so much for reading chapter two! Is it just me or is it weird that when I was typing this I was listening to: Call of Duty Pro Rap by Brysi? xD I think I did a rather good job at adding information to Shiro's background and life in the** **human world. In the next chapter I plan on having more about Sam and Sirius, and I'm hoping to add their Digimon's digivolution to champion in it. Alright thanks for reading please review! (It will be a while as my friend, who is actually the character Sam, is coming to visit me which means I will probably not update for a week or so… ) Bai! :3**


	3. Oblivious has been abandoned

**Warning: This chapter is an authors not and marks the end of Oblivious.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry everyone, but every time i have tried to type up chapter 3 of Oblivious i have just gotten mad and deleted the whole thing. I didn't like how i was portraying the characters, and the plot sucked. Yeah, pretty blunt i know. I have given up on writing full length stories at the moment so i will be writing a couple one-shots and short stories. Thanks for reading and I apologize for not having the drive to finish Oblivious. :)**


End file.
